Instintos Salvajes
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Cuando el odio de eren es finalmente liberado surge un sentimiento nuevo, necesita satisfacer sus necesidades… necesidades que sabe que solo puede obtener de una persona… esa persona es annie.


Instintos salvajes

**DISCLAIMER:**

**_No me pertenece nada de SNK todos son propiedad del anime y manga del mismo nombre._**

**Notas del autor:**

**A petición del publico eh aquí un ONE SHOT de eren x annie, es poco común, lleva algo de violencia con buen sexo, clasificación M por obvios motivos. Esto no esta ligado a ningún capitulo en especifico, espero que disfruten de estos dos que se odian pero se aman.**

**Armin**: ¡Eren detente! *trata de separar a eren de annie quienes estaban en una lucha encarnizada a muerte*

Ambos jóvenes estaban tirados en el suelo con sudor y sangre en sus rostros, en ese instante apareció mikasa y jean para separar a los salvajes.

**Mikasa**: ¡eren para de una puta vez! *atrapa a eren y lo sostiene de los brazos con ayuda de armin*

Eren tenia una fuerza descomunal y hacia temblar a mikasa quien supuestamente era la mas fuerte.

**Eren**: ¡te voy a matar malparida… eres una asesina!

**Annie**: no me jodas maldito imbécil, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

**Eren**: ¡te arrancare la cabeza con mis propias manos!

**Annie**: ¡púdrete! No me conoces…

**Eren**: no necesito conocerte… ¡maldita!

Ambos jóvenes estaban insultándose de una manera descomunal, había odio y rabia en sus ojos y todos ahí lo podían sentir.

**5 HORAS ANTES.**

Annie había sido liberada de su prisión, aparentemente de su propia voluntad el capullo de cristal se disolvió dejando a annie libre en la celda, erwing, levi y hanji estaban muy consternados y tenían a todo el personal en alerta máxima. Después de unos cuantos segundos de espera para ver que puta iba a pasar, annie finalmente hablo.

**Annie**: *permanece en silencio temporal* los ayudare a sellar la muralla maría

**Levi**: ¿de que puta hablas maldito monstruo? *los ojos de levi se tornan como acero hirviendo por la ira de ver a la asesina de su escuadrón*

**Annie**: quiero enmendar mis errores… lamento lo que eh hecho y estoy dispuesta a colaborar y a decirles todo *pequeñas lagrimas caían de los ojos de la chica, casi haciendo sentir mal a los tres miembros de la legión de reconocimiento*

**Erwing**: bien, levi llévatela, si hace algo malo…. La matas.

**Levi**: será todo un maldito placer, camina maldita perra. *Levi tomo con ira a annie del pelo y se la lleva*

Después de varios meses y de investigación, annie fue puesta con el equipo de levi, eren estaba mas que cabreado, el recién escapo de las garras de el titán colosal y blindado, pero ver cara a cara a annie fue algo que lo encolerizo de inmediato. Hanji procedía a experimentar con annie y le pregunto sobre sus habilidades, a lo cual annie solo respondió no recordar claramente… dijo que solo obedecía ordenes de los otros 2 traidores.

Los días transcurrieron hasta hace unos meses, en un día soleado de sábado, annie estaba con los cadetes, pero no todos la miraban con mucha confianza… mas bien la miraban con odio, a diferencia de historia que se compadecía de ella, sasha también era algo amable y armin también aunque el seguía confundido.

**Annie**: ¿porque son amables conmigo? *pregunto confundida mientras comía en una mesa alejada dentro la cabaña donde estaban*

**Historia**: mereces una segunda oportunidad, no sabemos porque hiciste esas cosas horribles, pero si regresaste para ayudar entonces mereces algo de confianza. *exclamo cariñosamente*

**Sasha**: además te mirabas en pésimo estado, necesitabas algo de comer ¡y con urgencia! *ofrecía un trozo de pan*

**Annie**: *niega amablemente el pan que le ofreció sasha* ¿y que hay de ti armin?

**Armin**: si de verdad lo lamentas entonces esta es tu oportunidad de demostrarlo… después de todo… no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad *bebe de su jarra cuando luego da una amble sonrisa a la chica de ojos azules*

**Eren**: OIGAN, NO HABLEN CON ELLA, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! *grita con ira a sus compañeros los cuales se asustaron y se retiraron*

**Annie**: no deberías hablarles así *su cara se torno fría y seria*

**Eren**: ¡escúchame bien pequeño pedazo de mierda… por un momento creí en ti… pensé que eras diferente en el buen sentido… creí que… eras especial… pero mejor camina con cuidado o te la veras conmigo!

**Annie**: no te tengo miedo *lo encara*

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y se mostraban los dientes con odio, parecían dos lobos salvajes con deseos de desollarse hasta la muerte.

**Mikasa**: eren, vámonos, no vale la pena que hables con ella. *toma a eren por su mano*

Mikasa apareció sin voltear a ver a la traidora y se llevo a eren tomándolo de la mano y alejándose de la mesa, al ver tal cosa annie sintió celos terribles, aunque odiaba a eren no fue del todo así… no durante el entrenamiento.

**5 HORAS DESPUÉS**

Todos estaban montando guardia o hablaban del nuevo plan para retomar la muralla maría mientras a lo lejos annie entrenaba con saco de boxeo muy viejo que encontró, portaba solo su pantaloneta y una camisola blanca, no usaba su usual clip en el cabello por lo que su aspecto era igual al de su forma de titán, esto era incomodo pero cuando ella se descongelo no lo tenia puesto, además no pudo conseguir uno.

Desde largo annie miraba a eren, no siempre lo odio, de echo ambos tuvieron una historia cuando fueron reclutas, claro que nadie se dio cuenta de ello pero annie y eren tuvieron un corto pero… "lindo romance" así que cada vez que annie miraba a mikasa cerca de eren su sangre se ponía caliente y le daban ganas de convertirse en titán y aplastarla.

**Annie**: ¿que puta le ve a ella?… si tan solo supieras la razón por la que actué así… eren *murmura la rubia en voz baja*

Por otro lado la cabeza de eren daba miles de vueltas, estar tan cerca de annie hacia que la cabeza le doliera, además de sentirse enojado y traicionado.

**Eren**: como la detesto… ¿porque volvió?... soy un imbécil por fijarme en ella… ASH *balbucea mientras miraba a annie entrenar*

**Armin**: *se percata de que eren esta irritado* ¿que pasa eren?

Eren se puso en pie y camino decididamente hacia annie, todos quedaron intrigados y muy confundidos, no sabían que era lo que iba a pasar.

**Eren**: ¡HEY ANNIE! *le grito mientras estaba en medio del patio de la cabaña*

**Annie**: ¿Qué coño quieres? *para de entrenar*

**Eren**: trae tu trasero aquí, quiero sacarme del pecho un par de cosas *se para firme y no parecía estar bromeando*

Annie camino hasta donde eren estaba, ambos se miraron fijamente directo a los ojos.

**Annie**: ¿y bien? *lo provoca con su tono de voz*

Eren solo permaneció en silencio.

**Annie**: vas a hablar o te quedaras parado como un imbe…. *es interrumpida por un beso repentino de eren*

Annie fue interrumpida por un brusco beso de eren el la había tomado por la barbilla y le planto tremendo, descarado y salvaje beso, todos quedaron con cara de WTF, eso sin incluir a mikasa que sentía arder su sangre y quería arrancarle la cabeza a eren y a annie.

**Armin**: ok ahora si estoy confundido *queda con un tic*

**Connie**: se que no soy muy listo… pero…. ¡Bah!… que demonios no entiendo una mierda *rasca su cabeza en confusión total*

Eren finalizo y abrió sus ojos observando a annie muy confundida y sonrojada, se alejo lentamente de la boca de ella, el silencio se mantuvo solo unos momentos.

**Eren**: el sentimiento sigue ahí *suspira algo sorprendido*

**Annie**: Pero… ¿Por qué demonios fue eso? *muy apenada y confundida*

**Eren**: te dije que tenía que sacarme un par de cosas del pecho… solo fue la primera.

**Annie**: ¿a si?... ¿Y cual es la segunda? *sonríe malignamente*

Pero la sonrisa solo le duro un momento pues recibió tremendo puñetazo de parte de eren que la mando contra el suelo y le reventó la boca.

**Eren**:… ¡pero este sentimiento es mas fuerte!

**Annie**: ¡hijo de puta! *se levanta del suelo y se lanza sobre el*

Sin pensarlo annie se lanzo sobre eren tumbándolo en el suelo y dándole rodillazos en su cuerpo, codazos y cabezazos, annie sabia combatir muy bien, pero a pesar de golpear a eren este seguía peleando, eren la tomo del cuello y la lanzo al suelo, eren procedió a darle 3 puñetazos directos en la cara con una furia inimaginable.

Annie logro bloquear el brazo de eren y con sus piernas lo quito de encima, eren al verse atrapado por las piernas de su rival procedió a morderla, le clavo los dientes intensamente, casi desgarrando la piel.

**Annie**: AAAHH, HIJO DE PUTA *grita por el dolor, luego le da un codazo en la cabeza para liberarse*

Ambos se pusieron de pie, la sangre era evidente entre ambos, nadie se acercaba mucho por miedo de que se transformasen en titanes, pero ellos no parecían estar interesados en eso, se daban de patadas golpes, se lanzaban al suelo, se arañaban se mordían, etc.

A tal punto en que annie quedo sobre eren y le daba de golpes con los codos… lo golpeo tan fuerte que si cara se estaba desfigurando y los codos de annie tenían sangre, eren como acto sobrehumano dio un grito salvaje como si fuese titán y empezó a golpear el abdomen de annie violentamente haciendo que escupiera sangre, luego con sus manos golpeo a annie en la cara de derecha a izquierda y uno que otro codazo, la golpeo tan rápidamente que su cara también se desfiguraba pero además annie ya casi no ofrecía resistencia… eren la había vencido… sin embargo el no se detenía.

Inmediatamente armin interrumpió, si eren mataba a annie no podrían sellar la muralla y eso era importante. Al ver que no había transformación mikasa y jean interfirieron.

**Eren**: ¡te voy a matar malparida… eres una asesina!

**Annie**: no me jodas maldito imbécil, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

**Eren**: ¡te arrancare la cabeza con mis propias manos!

**Annie**: ¡púdrete! No me conoces…

**Eren**: no necesito conocerte… ¡maldita!

Jean y connie detenían a annie quien a pesar de seguir golpeada quería seguir peleando, ambos jóvenes fueron separados, al no seguir recibiendo daño, sus heridas empezaron a sanar, el vapor empezó a salir de sus cuerpos.

**Annie**: "se… a vuelto…mas fuerte" *camina con ayuda de armin e historia*

**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS DE LA PELEA**

Annie paseaba por un riachuelo, se había recuperado de sus heridas, estaba bebiendo algo de agua y estaba refrescándose, como era un día caluroso se quito su camisa y solo quedo con su sostén, se mojaba la cara y la cabeza, sentía el fresco liquido caer en su ser, hasta que fue interrumpida por un sonido.

**Annie**: ¿Quién anda ahí?

**Eren**: *sale de entre los arbustos* aun no eh terminado contigo.

Eren salió sin su camisa vistiendo solo su pantalón, tenia algo así como una sonrisa maniaca.

Annie se atemorizo un poco, pero recordó que estaba sin su camisa y se tapo con ella.

**Annie**: en realidad no bromeabas con respecto a matarme… ¿lo harás aquí y ahora? *observa a eren con algo de temor*

**Eren**: te dije que quería sacarme un par de cosas del pecho… pero la primera fue tan solo la mitad *comienza a acercarse a annie de manera algo extraña*

**Annie**: *alza sus puños en señal de combate dejando caer su camisa* como sea… terminemos con esto.

Dicho esto annie lanzo un puñetazo pero eren lo esquivo y tumbo a annie boca arriba colocándose sobre ella con facilidad.

**Eren**: na, na, na, no es eso lo que quiero… ya me desquite un poco golpeando tu linda cara… ahora me divertiré un poco con tu cuerpo *saca una navaja de su pantalón y desgarra el sostén de annie liberando sus pechos redondos*

**Annie**: oe… ¿que puta haces? *Se sorprende y sonroja al estar en esa posición con eren*

**Eren**: bah, no te las des de santa, eres toda una zorra pero serás mi zorra… ahora no te hagas de rogar *arroja su cuchillo*

Eren procedió a lamer los pezones de annie y también los manoseaba, annie estaba muy confundida, primero eren le había metido tremenda golpiza y luego estaba sobre ella casi desnudo manoseándola. Eren lamia con su lengua los ya duros pezones de annie, su cuerpo hacia peso sobre ella y con su mano tocaba el abdomen algo definido de ella.

**Annie**: h-hey… no… ¿que mierda estas haciendo eren? *da leve pujidos mientras intenta liberarse*

**Eren**: *deja de lamer y observa a annie* deja de resistirte tu sabes que querías esto desde el entrenamiento *mete la mano dentro del pantalón de annie*

**Annie**: *se moja al sentir la mano de eren* no digas imbecilidades… ¡a- ah!

**Eren**: joder pero que sensitiva eres *saca su mano y observa que esta mojada*

**Annie**: porque… haces esto… pensé que me odiabas… *sonrojada y algo confundida*

**Eren**: *le planta un beso y luego la mira* TE ODIO… PERO TAMBIÉN TE NECESITO…. JODER NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI ANNIE… *le susurra al oído* me tienes loco

Al oír esta ultimas palabras, el cuerpo de annie se estremeció y su cuerpo se quedo a voluntad de el. El chico que le gustaba… aunque ella lo negara estaba sobre ella, aunque fuese un poco ortodoxo y poco delicado por algún motivo le excitaba esa situación.

**Annie**: *muerde su labio inferior* ¿y que me harás eh pequeño idiota?

**Eren**: oh, ya veo que captaste la idea… pues hare lo que me plazca contigo. *vuelve a meter su mano en el pantalón de annie*

**Annie**: *se retuerce de placer* ah… eres un… ah… loco.

**Eren**: *mete sus dedos dentro de la vagina* ¿quieres que pare?

**Annie**: *cara colorada* si paras… te mato.

**Eren**: buena chica. *la vuelve a besar*

Eren bajo… no… jaloneo el pantalón de annie dejándola solo con su ropa interior de color café, esta estaba transparente por la humedad que annie emitía. El seguía besando a su rival, le metía la lengua mordía sus labios con un morbo y pasión incontrolable, como si estuviera en celo.

De un jalón eren desgarro el calzón de annie y la dejo expuesta, eren se despego de la boca de annie y solo se quedo observándola.

**Annie**: que… *jadeando* acaso… ¿es todo lo que puedes… dar?

**Eren**: *se desabrocha el pantalón dejando ver su gran miembro* ahora viene lo mejor.

**Annie**: oe… ¿no pensaras meterme eso ahí o si? *se asombra*

El pene erecto de eren no era lo que annie esperaba, era grande y grueso, no estaba segura de resistir tanta verga.

**Eren**: *suelta una carcajada* no me jodas annie, respira hondo… no te dolerá… *penetra a annie*

**Annie**: AH, CABRON, DIJISTE QUE NO DOLERIA.

**Eren**: jajaja. No dolerá mucho. *empuja un poco mas*

**Annie**: ah… jeager… ah joder.

La hombría de eren entro abriéndose paso por la vagina de annie, como ella estaba muy mojada este entraba con facilidad. Eren procedió a empujar y cuando llego al tope empezó a embestir. Embestía a annie mientras apretaba sus bellos senos.

**Eren**: puta… que apretado… ¿acaso es tu primera vez? *embiste a annie*

**Annie**: *jadea y maldice por el dolor y placer* tu que crees… ah…. Ah.

Eren saco su pene y se sentó sobre annie, puso su miembro enfrente de annie, la miro como esperado que ella hiciera algo.

**Eren**: ¿acaso no tienes hambre?

**Annie**: si que no sabes tratar a una dama como yo. *manosea y acaricia la verga de eren*

**Eren**: cállate y chúpala. *juguetea un poco con el coño de annie*

Annie empezó a mamar el duro miembro de eren con un ansia descomunal, empezó con la cabeza, la lamia y la chupaba, después la mordisqueaba con sus labios, después comenzó a engullir la verga de eren hasta el fondo.

**Eren**: gah… mierda… eres muy buena.

Annie aumento la velocidad con la que chupaba y después succionaba con un ansia como si quisiera sacar todo de eren. Eren estaba en el 7mo cielo y después de un tremendo calambre eren eyaculo en la boca de su rival.

**Eren**: ¡AH! JODER ANNIE….

**Annie**: *traga la leche y limpia la verga de eren* puta eren…casi me ahogas con tu semen. *tose un poco*

Eren se levanto y ayudo a annie a levantarse solo para volver a lanzarla en el suelo, esta vez culo arriba.

**Annie**: ¡deja de arrojarme al suelo hijo de puta!

**Eren**: solo te doy una cucharada de tu medicina. *le da una nalgada*

**Annie**: hey… no…. Eren… que ni se te ocurra.

**Eren**: yo creo que si. *acaricia su trasero*

**Annie**: ¡te digo que no!

**Eren**: *la agarra de las caderas* harás lo que yo diga.

**Annie**: ¡QUE POR EL CULO NO!

**Eren**: *empieza a empujar su verga en el culo de annie* respira hondo y…. ¡ADENTRO!

**Annie**: ¡AH! *se pone tensa y da un gran gemido*

Eren empujo centímetro a centímetro y se quedo quieto para que el culo de annie se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Se detuvo y posteriormente empezó a bombera a annie, le daba embestidas, mientras la rubia soltaba jadeos y quejidos descomunales además de unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor.

**Annie**: NO…. SI…. AH DETENTE… NO SIGUE…. AH.

**Eren**: así putita, eso… come verga… *la sigue penetrando*

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, los cuerpos de ambos estaban mojados por el sudor, el sonido del viento y el rio se mezclaban con los gemidos y bramidos de los amantes. En lo que eren seguía y seguía penetrando, annie llegaba al clímax.

**Annie**: HAY…. SI… QUE RICO… EREN… AH PUTA MADRE AH…. *se corre y cae cansada*

**Eren**: que… ¿ya tan pronto? *se decepciona un poco*

**Annie**: ya… no doy para más…

**Eren**: oh vamos… eres mas competente y resistente a la hora de pelear en tu forma de titán ¿pero no aguantas una follada? *saca su verga*

**Annie**: hijo de…

Eren volteo a annie y la beso locamente, se quedo encima de ella y le lamio los labios, las mejías y le apretaba los pezones, la miro, le dio una sonrisa picara y de golpe le metió otra vez la verga en su vagina.

**Annie**: AH *gemido ahogado*

**Eren**: es mi turno…

Eren se puso sobre su rival y empezó a embestirla, en medio de excitación annie aruño la espalda de eren, annie estaba exhausta pero aun así quería seguir siendo follada por el chico de ojos verdes. Eren se apego mas a annie para embestir mas rápidamente, annie en medio de la locura de su excitación mordió el cuello de eren, y lo enrollo son sus piernas.

**Eren**: AH…. Me… CORRO….

**Annie**: ¡ADENTRO EREN…ADENTRO! *lo envuelve con sus manos y piernas*

**Eren**: ¡ME CORRO! *da una embestida final y se corre dentro de annie*

Los dos rivales/amantes quedaron acabados, exhaustos y… satisfechos en una extraña forma. Eren levanto su cabeza mientras su nuca seguía con algo de saliva y sangre, miro a annie y solo pudo darle un apasionado beso.

**Annie**: *jadeando* eso fue… raro.

**Eren**:… que mierda… el mejor polvo de mi vida. *ríe descaradamente*

**Annie**: hijo de puta… ¿ya habías cogido?

**Eren**: ¡que te importa!

Un silencio se mantuvo.

**Annie**: ¿que le diremos a los demás? *acaricia el rostro de eren*

**Eren**: nada… no les diremos nada. *se quita de annie y se sienta* mierda, me arañaste duro… y me mordiste.

**Annie**: *pasa su mano por su cabello* ¿aun me odias?

**Eren**:… *permanece en silencio*

**Annie**: *abraza a eren por detrás y besa su mejía* tuve que hacerlo… pero… lamento todas esa muertes… te diré toda la verdad.

**Eren**: *se da la vuelta y la mira seriamente* ¿me ayudaras a sellar la muralla y me dirás toda la verdad?

**Annie**: *lo besa* lo prometo… eren.

**Eren**: entonces… digamos que no te odio… no mucho… ahora vístete, nos vamos.

Los dos amantes se levantaron y se vistieron, caminaron abrazados hasta salir del bosque, estaban "felices" un poco de buen sexo puede hacer cambiar de opinión a las personas. Cuando salieron de ahí se toparon con los chicos quienes los estaban buscando.

**Armin**: eren. ¡Hey los encontré!

**Annie**: estúpido armin. *Se aleja un poco de eren*

**Armin**: eren, annie, ¿donde estaban? Todos pensaron lo peor.

**Eren**: bueno… no es nada… estaba paseando y me tope con annie así que le dije que lo mejor por su bien era regresar. *le da un guiño cómplice a annie*

**Annie**: *capta la idea* es verdad… no quiero que piensen mal de mi… te dije que cambie armin.

**Mikasa**: ¡eren! *Aparece desde un árbol* ¿donde puta estabas? Estaba preocupada.

**Eren**: oe, no necesito que me cuides… puedo cuidarme. *bufa y se cruza de brazos*

**Mikasa**: *observa a eren* eren… acaso eso es… ¿un mordisco?

**Eren**: *se sonroja y se tapa el cuello* no es nada, solo un rasguño.

**Armin**: mikasa tiene razón, parece un mordisco…

**Annie**: ¡cállate armin tú que sabes! *oculta su cara y se apena*

Pero mikasa no era estúpida, sabia que primero annie desapareció y después eren… algo "raro" pasaba y ella parecía saberlo.

**Mikasa**: *se pone celosa* acaso…. Ustedes dos… *mirada sombría*

**Annie**: ¡no me dijiste que es tu novia maldito imbécil!

**Eren**: que no es mi novia…. Somos familia. *protesta muy nervioso*

**Mikasa**: eren… annie… *saca sus espadas* ¡YO LOS VOY A MATAR!

**Eren**: ¡mierda! *toma a annie de la mano y huyen al bosque*

**Mikasa**: GAAAARRRRGGGGG *va detrás de ellos cortando arboles furiosa*

**Armin**: ok eso si es raro… ¿que pasa con esos 3? *rasca su cabeza*

**_Instintos Salvajes._**

**_Fin._**

**¿REVIEW? NO LOSE… DEPENDE DE TI, SI TE HA GUSTADO DEJA TU REVIEW, SI NO PUES NO DEJES NADA, CRITICAS DE CARÁCTER CONSTRUCTIVO SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS, GRACIAS POR LEER Y ADIÓS. :3**


End file.
